


put together

by peachyblush



Series: requested drabbles/oneshots [7]
Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, a little stressed hyerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: Hyerin didn’t miss any opportunities of stealing some cuddles and hugs from Solji.





	put together

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to a nonnie, tHIS!! also PLEASE request me to write girl group ships/member x ocs (at my [ tumblr ](http://writingaesthetically.tumblr.com) would be easier!) (which will require a name for oc, that’s it)!! I really enjoy writing these :((((((

Hyerin didn’t miss any opportunities of stealing some cuddles and hugs from Solji, it always feels great, having her elder girlfriend, who is conveniently taller, hold her and hear her talk non stop. 

Solji always had something interesting to talk about, despite her busy schedule, and she somehow knew how to make time for everything she was interested in, aside from her college subjects. Hyerin recently joined a college, but it doesn’t start till another month, and she is already stressing over it.

Solji nods at her, stuffing a mouthful of chips as she skims through her notes – they’re neat, one leg rests on the chair, she is wearing sweatpants along with a loose t-shirt, her hair tied into a messy bun, a few strands in front of her face. She still looks so gorgeous like this, Hyerin finds herself pouting.

“You’re so put together, unnie,” She mumbles, looking down, rubbing her own thighs. It’s another one in the list of bad habits Solji always asks her to try stopping. She  _is_  trying. “I’m scared to death.”

“You have another month, Hyerin-ah,” Solji replies, a worried look on her face as she speaks to her girlfriend. “Besides, this is not the definition of ‘put together’, you know?”

Solji moves her notes away, keeping the bag of chips down, next to her chair, she gestures Hyerin close. Hyerin, still pouting, moves to her, sits on the space of the table, and smiles a little when Solji pats her nose affectionately with her finger.

“It’ll seem really hard in the beginning, okay? Hell, it probably is hard, but you’ve got such good grades, baby, the college fee is also reduced from your scholarship, right? And I’m always here for you, for anything – except for History, I suck at it.”

Hyerin laughs. “You’re worse than Jeonghwa with History.”

“Didn’t ask for the comment,” Solji scoffs, then giggles. “But, you get my point, right? Take your time, you’ll figure it out, and there are so many people you ask, so many website you can check to get your shit together and survive college, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s my girl!” Solji picks up the bag of chips, offers it to Hyerin who takes a handful of them, and waves dismissively at Hyerin. “I need to revise for Saturday’s test, off the table.”

Hyerin slumps her shoulders, a teasing look on her face, she continues eating the chips, as if she didn’t hear what Solji said.

“Hyerin.”

“Yeah?”

“Off the table.”

Hyerin grins. “I’m comfy.”

“You know where else you’d be comfy?” Solji’s face is challenging, and it sort of scares Hyerin – she does not want to wrestle right now (despite how wonderfully their make out session starts and ends).

Hyerin looks away, not answering the question, quietly chewing the chips. Her stomach is flipping to know the answer, but Hyerin has always been a little bit of a scared-cat-like person. She peeks at Solji from the corner of her eyes and she is grinning. She is grinning really wide.

She gives the chips bag to Hyerin, and pats her lap. “My lap. A good cuddle, plus I get to study. A very nice bargain.”

“Maybe.”

But Hyerin is already off the table, she turns around and falls on Solji’s lap, they snuggle as closer as they can in the chair, and giggle. It’s really comfortable than the table. Hyerin leans forward, grabs the papers Solji had been reading and passes it to her girlfriend. She then slumps a little, keeps her soles on the table, and supports half of her body weight from that.

Solji’s soft mumbling of definitions, the rustling of the chips bag, and the comfort of Solji’s nice chest makes Hyerin sleepy, and it’s a perfect way to fall asleep, she thinks.


End file.
